Last Minute Interventions
by ben10987654321
Summary: A last minute intervention changes the outcome of the confrontation with Damien Darhk at Iron Heights Prison.


**Last Minute Interventions**

Summary: A last minute intervention changes the outcome of the confrontation with Damien Darhk at Iron Heights Prison.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Iron Heights Prison...**

"Now where was I? Oh yes," Darhk says as he turns toward Black Canary, arrow in hand and dark intention in his heart. "I want you to give your father a message. I want you to tell him..."

Darhk moves to stab her only at the last moment for a hand to appear from nowhere and grab his wrist in an iron grip. His head snaps to the right to find himself staring into the intense blue eyes of a tall man with curly dark hair.

Blue eyes that fill with literal fire as he stares.

Darhk finds his hand wrenched back against his will. Then, with a twist of the hand around the wrist, every bone in it shatters.

Before Darhk can react he is receiving an open palm to his chest which sends him sailing through the air until he smashes into the concrete wall of the prison, cratering it. He lands in an unmoving heap. No doubt with many more broken bones.

Everyone is stunned in inaction as this strange man, dressed unremarkable, all in black, comes to stand face to face with the Black Canary...sorta.

He's so tall Laurel has to look up...and she had forgotten just how tall and big he actually is. She had forgotten the effect his presence could have on her.

He gently brushes a few locks of her hair back with what one would have to say is tender affection. "Have to say," he says with a deep, calm voice, "not fond of the hairdo."

Laurel's lips curve up. He was kidding. She could tell by the glint in his eye. "Nice to see you again too," she drawls. "By the way you're late," she critiques.

His eyes narrow a tad but a smile is clearly pulling at his lips. "Traffic was murder," he excuses himself in a joke.

Laurel gives him a look and opens her mouth to say more when he cuts her off with a finger to her lips. "Hmm. One moment," he says before vanishing with a gust of wind and in a blurry streak of black every bad guy in the room is laid out in mere moments. He then reappears in front of Laurel. "I think your friends are caught between thanking me and thinking I'm a threat."

Laurel peers round the man to see the dumbstruck expressions of Ollie's, Digg's and Thea's faces. Oh man. She wishes she had a camera right now because this was priceless.

"Lets give them something to really gawk at," the man says.

Laurel frowns slightly in confusion before the man gently cups her face and brings his lips to fall upon hers in a passionate kiss...

* * *

 **Just before Team Arrow left for Iron Heights…**

As Laurel changes into her Black Canary outfit she has this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like this is...a set-up...or a trap somehow.

Darhk has played them so often up to now why can't this be the same.

But what to do about it?

Laurel had been toying with calling someone for help for awhile now to help deal with Darhk's supernatural power. Someone she knew once quite... _intimately._ However Oliver beat her to it when he called in Vixen and Darhk's totem was broken.

She also hadn't before now because he appreciated his privacy. His...origin had made him a target for varying secret government organisations for years. They were basically the reason they hadn't seen each other in years. He had to keep a low profile...and he feared being associated with him would have ruined her career so he left and for both their ease they hadn't tried to see each other again. They both felt it would be too difficult...on an emotional and personal level.

But this feeling in her gut...she can't shake it.

So she grabs her phone. The one thing they did do was make sure to have a way to keep in contact with each other in case of emergency...and Laurel was certain this was an emergency. She dials the number and waits for the pick-up.

"Hey. It's me," she says in a soft voice, full of emotion. "I need to call in a favour..."

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

When their lips part Laurel finds herself completely breathless...and it's not just that he can kiss a really long time. It was just plain breathtaking in its passion and intensity. She hasn't been kissed like that in ages. Wow...just wow.

The sound of throats being cleared brings Laurel back to the present to find a few shocked gazes...and one icy glare from Oliver.

"What?" Laurel asks him bluntly.

"Care to explain?" Oliver demands.

Laurel rolls her eyes. "Lets just say you weren't the only one who had some adventures during those 5 years. Only mine, as you can see, save us rather than coming back to bite us all in the ass."

"Ooh burn," Thea chuckles, mocking her brother gleefully, earning his glare instead.

"Everyone this is Clark," Laurel does the introductions. "And lets just say he's not from around here..."

* * *

 _Author's Note: A little fix-it because Laurel's death sucked so, so much._


End file.
